


【瑞嘉】烟（存档）

by curly377



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377
Kudos: 2





	【瑞嘉】烟（存档）

他们在附近找了一家小旅馆，闭塞的空间里没有什么浪漫的摆设可供惊喜的温存，阴沉的光线和狭窄的窗户像一道幽深的巷口，那巷口直达性的起点。他们滚到床上，像一场粗暴的决斗，他们脱着对方的衣服，像是某种富有情趣的比拼。他们接吻，嘉德罗斯嗅到了烟的味道，他在这种苦涩的味道里壅闭，紧紧地拥抱住格瑞。他们熟悉彼此的器官， 像熟悉怎样自慰才能使自己最爽。

他勾住格瑞的腰，把他逼近自己的身体，相连的地方像一块缺失已久的拼图终于找到了归处。他们一同发出一声久违的叹息，呼吸喷洒在对方的颈项、鼻尖和嘴唇上。浸泡在汗水里的身体相贴在一起，两种颜色的头发缠连，像一个符号。十指紧扣，像是抓住了一个打开对方身体的钥匙，嘴唇轻轻厮磨，偶尔移开，偶尔触碰。心跳是平原上的鼓声，合在一起震撼着这张脆弱的床。

嘉德罗斯觉得自己的体内好像划开了一道火光，像从辽阔的远方开始燃烧，最终汇集于那隐秘而深邃的暗流里。他们相撞在一个随时随地会爆炸的空间里，不断地磨合、浸入，相拥。格瑞一会儿像火，一会儿又像冰，决绝而不带一丝犹豫的动作像当初离开时一样，狠厉而爽快的动作就像接吻到近乎窒息的上一秒，令他难以呼吸又欲罢不能。他们轻轻地低吼，床板也在一同低吼，只有外面的夜安静如常，亘古不变。外面有清浅的月，光打落进来，使他们得以窥见彼此的眼。

一丛丛发搭在汗涔涔的皮肤上，痒而迷离。除了粗重的呼吸，他们不发一语。嘉德罗斯感到格瑞在咬他，他遂反咬了格瑞一口。他挑衅似的看着格瑞，格瑞不为所动。他低下头吻他，像是长跑的最后一段开始加速的选手。他们仍然在比赛，而高潮就是他们共同的战果。床是裁判，月亮是观众，这个房间的所有一切都是擂台。


End file.
